Episode 2: Ill - Tempered Angel
The Episode starts with a woman voice saying that she cannot find it then a drop of water image came from nowhere. 2 boys enters the gate of a European theme mansion, each holding a flashlight. The mansion itself looks eerie and gloomy. A scene where the Goddess Yuki was talking with Goh about a personal request she has. She specifically wants Goh to attend to this mission and personally make sure it is a success. Back on the eerie mansion, 2 sisters, namely Iria and Sara, talk about the 2 boys who just entered their territory and that the village has become rude towards their privacy. The 2 boys suddenly spoke that they seem to have heard voices on the 2nd floor of the mansion and swings their flashlights towards it. The sisters were momentarily blinded but the boys screamed ghost and run away. As the intruders left, Sara noticed that the same boy has appeared on Iria's room and is there again.The 4 Saint Beast has finally arrived back on Earth and is standing outside the European theme mansion. Inside the mansion, 2nd floor, the boy was Maya and appears that it was not his first time being there and so the sisters' talked to him. Maya is trying to explain but the 2 sisters' will not hear any of it. Just then, Sara noticed another set of people who entered their territory. Goh and Shin both noticed Maya's prescence but kept quiet about it and did not tell the other 2, Rey and Gai . When they tried to look on the 2nd floor window, they saw a light and they both think that a ghost really did exist in that mansion. Goh disagrees and decided that that it was not the good time to go and left, Shin followed. Misty night, the church bell rings. They have walked on a forest and reached a lake where 2 swans swim quietly. Gai noted that the scene gives off a bad feeling and Rey commented that the swan's eyes look sad. Goh announced that they will stay on a log cabin nearby. Rey and Gai went to sleep, where the latter grabbed the blanket all to himself but Rey felt the sudden cold and grabbed the blanket back to his side. Shin was watching this exchange and smiled, then looked at Goh who look like he is bothered by something. Shin told Goh that he noticed Maya in the mansion and wondered if Kira is there also, since those 2 are inseperable. Goh said that they are aloof towards other angel, Shin added that because of that attitude, they always make Goh worry to no end. That is why the Goddess herself made this as a personal request, deviating from their original mission of finding the missing angels, because she is worried about the 2 brothers. Goh is getting angry at how selfish the brothers can be and he was warned by Shin that the 2 sleeping angels might be awaken because of his rising tone of voice. Goh decided to go out and cool off, Shin asked if he can accompany him. Goh said he can do whatever he wants. Back at the log cabin, Rey suddenly had a dream when he was still a young angel. He was in a forest and was being surrounded by birds when he heard Shin call his name. He then showed to Shin his treasure, a beautiful gem, and said he will show it to everyone. Shin was about to take it for a closer look but then a whip slashed through the air and grabbed the gem, much to their surprise. High above them, stands a young Kira , and looked at Rey's treasure and agreed that it was indeed beautiful. Rey demanded that Kira return it back and Shin added that he will tell Goh what he did. Kira huffs and says that they always rely on Goh on almost everything. Rey, desperate to have his treasure back, decided to approach the tree. Kira was smiling deviously when suddenly Rey fell on a trap, just below the tree. Rey awoke with a sudden jolt and said he had a nightmare, when he looked, he saw the cause of the said nightmare was Gai's leg slumped over his body and irritatedly took it off him. He then noticed that they were alone. Outside, Goh told Shin that he has finally calmed down and decided to gp back to the cabin but then green - colored spectres appeared. They changed to the angel clothes and had a fight with them. Meanwhile, Rey and Gai were outside and were looking for Goh and Shin when they saw that the 2 were fighting spirits and hurried over to them. An easy victory, Gai cheered but then Goh demanded that the one behind the spirits attacking them to come out. Rey thought it was over. Just then, Maya appeared and was suddenly engulfed in Gai's embrace, very happy to see his friend again after so long. Changing back to their human clothes again, Goh is feeling quite the opposite and was angry as to why Maya did that. Maya, oblivious to the rising temper of Goh, explained that he was shocked to see the 4 Saint Beast together in such a place and decided to have some fun. Not happy with the answer, he was about to do some roughing up on the small angel but Shin decided to hold him back. Gai changed the subject and told Maya about how happy they were back in Heaven when they always play and have fun. Maya agreed. A bit calmed now, Goh said that they were there because of the Goddess orders' that the 2 brothers, Kira and Maya, are to return to Heaven. Inside the log cabin, Goh explained that the 2 brothers are considered wandering angels and must return to Heaven to prevent the increase of missing angels in Earth. Maya said that he and his brother had an argument and he also does not want to go back to Heaven because they do not belong there, since they are a half angel, half human. He also explained that they have not yet found their mother. Rey answered that they have been searching for her for thousands of years now, she is most likely to be dead, since she is a human. Maya argues that he knows that but she might have been reborn again and that is what they are looking for. Goh again told Maya to return to Heaven, Maya still refuses and said he cannot leave yet. He was asked for the reason but he cannot tell it to them because the very same reason was the cause of the argument between him and his older brother, Kira. Feeling that it was something serious, Shin told Goh that Maya must have a valid reason for staying and so, for now, let him do what he needs to do. Maya was happy and gave Shin a big hug. Shin says that he should hug Goh as well, much to the latters' surprise. Maya obliged and gave the 2 of them a big hug. Next morning, the 4 Saint Beast were sitting on a huge tree trunk, looking at the mansion and waiting for Maya. Gai was getting anxious and decided to help Maya but Shin stopped him, saying that they should leave it to Maya. Gai agreed and they waited. In the mansion, Maya used his power and created an image of the sisters' mother. Inside a room, Iria is still looking for the pendant that their mother gave her when the door opened and saw their mother. At first, they were shocked to see her, prompting the mother to ask why be surprise. Unable to answer, their mother asked that they should have a walk outside, all 3 of them. The sisters were hesistant at first but she said she will protect them and should not worry. Maya was just outside the door. Outside, the 3 walked and reached the lake. They stopped and everything was quiet. Getting uncomfortable, Iria was about to ask something when their mother said that she looks worried about the missing pendant. Iria was shocked to learn that she already knows and reasoned out that there is no way she could have lost it since it was given to her by her mother. Sara added that it must have been stolen since the people in their village were being mean and rude. Their mother said that that was not the case and suddenly Maya appeared, agreeing with the mother. She explained to the 2 that Maya is on their side and that they should follow her soon, then she walks towards the lake and disappeared. The 4 Saint Beast, watching the whole situation unfold, now knows why Maya cannot leave the mansion. The sisters went after her but Maya stopped them. He then used his power and a pink beam of light appeared in the middle of the lake and with Gai's help - who gave an earth crushing punch on the ground - made the water in the lake part into 2, revealing the pendant and 2 human skeletons. Then the 2 sisters remembered what happened: their mother died in the hospital. They then went out on the lake, on a boat, but had an accident and they were overthrown, leading to their deaths. Back to the present, Maya explained that the sisters did not realized that they are already dead and resumed their lives as if nothing happened. That is also the reason why the villagers cannot see them: they are ghosts. A few more moments and the sisters have finally accepted their fate. They requested Maya to take care of their house, to which he agreed. They then followed their mother and ascended to Heaven. The Saint Beast then went to Maya but then Rey suddenly blurted out that Kira was near and he was the cause of his nightmare last night. Maya saw his brother and they embraced; Maya was lonely without his brother but he also wants the 2 sisters to finally attain peace. Kira answered that he did a good job and he was happy for his brother. Goh commented that the short tempered, bad mouthed Kira is only nice and gentle with his little brother Maya, to which Kira reacted if there is anything wrong with that. Goh countered that whatever the case, the Goddess wants them back to Heaven and that she is extremely worried about the 2. Maya refuses and added that Iria personally requested him to take care of the house and suggested that they all should live on the mansion, all 6 of them. Goh said that that won't do because they still have a mission of finding the missing Guardian Angels and to punish whoever is behind this scheme. Maya answered that he and his brother will help them while they continue their search for their mother. Shin commented that Goh is also worried about the 2 brothers, Rey and Gai also joined in. Goh was not happy being teased. Unknown to them, a shadow on the trees were watching them. It was Shiva and he said to himself that they can be together for now and be happy because in the end, Judas will have it all. Observation Notice that Shin has his white ribbon when he was a young angel. But he only got that when Judas gave it to him, when they were an adult angel already and as a gift. maya appears.jpg|Maya appears after thousands of years iria and sara.jpg|A portrait of Iria and Sara sad eyes.jpg|The 2 swans in the lake sleeping.jpg|Angels needs to sleep too sleeping 3.jpg|Rey is having a bad dream young shin and rey.jpg|Rey showing to Shin his 'treasure' young kira.jpg|Kira wants to see it too...in his own way happy gai and maya.jpg|Maya and Gai: Let's have some fun no fun.jpg|Goh: oh no, you won't! maya creates a ghost.jpg|Here is how it is done mama ghost 2.jpg|Mother will explain mama ghost dies.jpg|Remembering the past: mother dies cause of death.jpg|Remembering the past: so did they ascencion.jpg|They finally accepted it 6 together.jpg|6 angels in one mansion...how crazy can it get? Shiva watches.jpg|A shadow lurks Category:Anime Episode